


The Games We Play

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Card Games, M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas play cards games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

Dean wasn’t quite sure how they had got here, but somehow he and Castiel had ended up playing Strip Poker. 

He was pretty sure that they had started the evening playing Go Fish, and somehow deviated to Strip Poker. Dean assumed that he had beat Cas immensely, and he had gotten cocky, trying to up the stakes with the more trying game. 

After losing the first three hands, he was beginning to regret it. 

The blond was stripped of his jacket, shirt and undershirt, the cool air of the Bunker causing goosebumps to form on his bare skin. 

Luckily, Castiel started losing hands, and was forced to remove his trench coat, his suit jacket, his shirt, and his white undershirt. 

They were both at the same state of undress, so things had gotten even more competitive. Through pure coincidence, they won alternate hands, and were soon both down to only their underwear. 

Both ended up with Royal flushes. Neither was sure on how to declare a winner. 

“New game?” Dean asked, leaning into the angel’s personal space. 

“Yes.” Cas replied, also leaning towards the blond. “Only if I can chose the game this time.” 

“Sure.” The hunter smiled, reclining back in his chair. 

Instead of explaining his choice of game, Castiel darted around the table, and straddled Dean’s lap, looping his arms around the back of the blond’s neck, pulling him for a kiss. 

“This is my game.” The angel explained between kisses, and Dean was more than happy to play.


End file.
